The Unwitting Changes
by The Renge Blooms Twice
Summary: She died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 102. Instead of the afterlife, she was thrust into a world she had never heard of. How will her presence alone change canon events.


I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I no longer had achy bones, brought on by decades of use. In fact, I couldn't feel anything other than warmth. While it wasn't what I expected the afterlife to be like, I wasn't reunited with my dear husband who had past years before me, nor my sisters or brother long gone. Still, there was a sense of serenity in my own personal bubble. Once in awhile, I swore I heard hushed voices, that were comforting, and made me feel safe. It was strange to need to feel safe when one was as old as me, but still, I was happy.

* * *

At 1:03 AM, on February 29, Renge Haruno was born. Mebuki was quick to hold her newborn daughter in her arms. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen were in them.

"Kizashi she's beautiful," Mebuki sighed to her husband, the strain of giving birth starting to catch up to her. Kizashi leant in and encircled his arms to encompass them both. Both lost in the miracle, all 6.2 lbs, asleep and oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

Six Months later

Is this what happened to those who died before me. To live one life, then what you are passes on into another. I had never really thought of reincarnation in my past life. Even so, from what I've heard of it, your spirit is cleansed of the past, then given a clean slate to the next one with no recollection of your past one. So, why do I remember? Either way, reincarnation sounded a lot like spiritual recycling. My head hurt thinking about it. There was nothing else to do, though, I was used to it, though.

When one get's to be a hundred and two, mobility becomes all but lost. I spent the last twelve years of my life in a home. My children made sure to visit me when they could. What sweethearts they were. I missed them so. The impulse to cry became too strong and I became a blubbering mess, something my new parents who I learnt were named Mebuki and Kizashi, were becoming quite used to. I wished I could control it, but I just couldn't muster the discipline in my current state to stop.

Less than a minute later, my father came in. He gently scooped me up in his arms and gently rocked me, the motions comforted me.

"Now, now how are you going to be a strong kunoichi, if you keep crying like that," he said. Kunoichi? That word sounded so foreign to me. I'd have to ask what he meant when I actually could speak properly. Right this second, I didn't need to know.

* * *

Seven Months Later.

A kunoichi is a female ninja, a ninja, one who develops an assortment of abilities through moulding chakra, in order to protect and serve their home village. Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves was my home. The home my parents said I would grow to protect. In other words, I was all but drafted into the army. An unwelcome thought.

Those thoughts are what plagued my mind at the hospital. My now mother was about to give birth. Within minutes I'd have a younger sibling. Sakura if the baby was a girl, Hiroki, if the baby was a boy.

The nurse came out telling us that we could come in. My now father and I entered.

"Renge, say hello to your new sister, Sakura," she said. As I gazed at her I couldn't help but feel happy. A sister and she was adorable. I bent over and stretched my short arms until my fingers brushed her cheeks. I stared amazed as Sakura seemed to seek my fingers out even though she couldn't move her head I could swear she was trying. I smiled down at her.

* * *

Seven Months Later.

I didn't know what this was, but it was malevolent, and seeping into my skin. It felt like my veins were aflame. I couldn't breathe and was only just aware that I was being held tight by my father as he ran me away from THAT. I barely registered that my mother had my sister in her arms running equally fast. Only Sakura was fast asleep as if we were on a leisurely stroll, instead of running for the hills. I managed a glance over my father's shoulders. What I saw made my blood run cold. A giant fox easily towering over the mountains was tearing the village to bits. The fox was emitting the same energy that burned my very core.

"Renge don't look!" My father shouted before he adjusted me in such a way that I wouldn't be able to get another peak. It was too late, though, the fox would be permanently engrained into my mind.

* * *

One Week Later.

I was still in the hospital, so were many other children and babies. Sakura thankfully didn't have to be sent here. The adults convinced we wouldn't understand said what was going on as if none of us would understand. From what I gathered the fox's chakra, warped my chakra coils to and were now wider than normal. While it would make it easier to channel chakra, it would make control harder. That would be what I would have to work on. If I was stuck being a kunoichi, I was going to do it right. People called me lucky. In some cases, chakra coils became warped to the point where they'd be malformed and they would be unable to use Jutsu correctly, if at all. It was almost morbid how I almost wish that was what happened to me. I was left to carry on the duties of those who were no longer able. Which was a little sad.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This my first fic I've written. It will be a little slow at first, but it should pick up soon. Please R&R, anything that'd help me make this fic better is awesome.


End file.
